El deseo de Cenicienta
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Kikyou sufre de una extraña enfermedad que la hace olvidar todo, pese a esto, InuYasha sigue a su lado y cada día cuida de ella, ¿podrán sus padres dejar que sean felices juntos? Songfic. UA. Oneshot.


**El deseo de Cenicienta  
Capítulo único**

_No dejes que mi romance se convierta  
en la tragedia de Julieta  
Sácame de aquí, así es como  
me estoy sintiendo_

La luna bañaba suavemente la superficie del vasto mar, que una mujer observaba sin muchas ganas desde el balcón de su casa, situada a pocos metros de aquél espectáculo de la naturaleza. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de cavilar sobre el día que había tenido y aunque le costara aceptarlo, tampoco dejaba de pensar en el muchacho que había conocido apenas poco tiempo atrás, pues por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, tenía la sensación de que lo conocía, como si fuesen dos amigos de la más remota infancia. Sin embargo, aquello no era posible y desechó la idea al tiempo que sus padres abrían la puerta de su dormitorio, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido a oscuras.

Kikyou profirió un bufido apenas audible, cuando su madre se acercó a ella para acomodarle el cabello, con un gesto dulce; no es que no quisiera a su madre, ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba próxima a cumplir 19 años de edad, pensaba que ya no estaba para ese tipo de gestos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no podía esperar nada más de dos personas que siempre la habían tratado como si fuera a romperse en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Lista para dormir, cariño? -sonrió su madre, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Sí -contestó simplemente y antes de darse la vuelta, pudo distinguir al muchacho que había conocido el día anterior mirándola desde la playa.

InuYasha la observó sonreír a sus padres y alejarse del balcón conversando con ellos, Kikyou siempre había sido una persona complicada y hasta ese día todavía no lograba conocerla del todo. De todas maneras, sus padres no lo permitirían, debido a su enfermedad y él pensaba que estaba mejor así. Era bastante interesante para él conocer a una nueva persona todos los días y al mismo tiempo, saber que aquella Kikyou que se le presentaba todos los días era solamente una y muchas a la vez.

Las luces de la habitación de la muchacha se apagaron e InuYasha se dirigió allí a toda velocidad en cuanto eso sucedió. La arena se colaba entre sus pies desnudos y la brisa marina le salpicaba la cara, era una noche apacible y tranquila, otra de las muchas cosas que disfrutaba además de estar con ella.

Kikyou sonrió nerviosamente cuando InuYasha tocó a su ventana tres veces, como todos los días, la chica abrió y el muchacho se coló dentro de la habitación.

— No deberías estar aquí -dijo Kikyou- Apenas nos conocemos.

— ¿Tú crees? -bufó InuYasha, fingiendo estar enojado- Bueno, eso a ti nunca te ha importado.

— Supongo que no -respondió Kikyou, al tiempo que un recuerdo fugaz de varias noches atrás cruzaba su mente- Me parece que nos conocemos mejor de lo que me acuerdo.

La mujer se volvió y lo miró intensamente, InuYasha sabía o podía intuir lo que pasaba por su mente; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, nunca podría recordar más allá de 24 horas, pues su enfermedad así lo dictaba. De alguna manera, era realmente triste, pero desde su punto de vista, era fascinante. Conocerla cada nuevo día, saber que aunque tuviera esa enfermedad siempre lograba enamorarla y hacer lo mismo con él: volverlo cada día más loco, era algo a lo que no podía renunciar, como bien se recordaba cada que entraba a su balcón.

_Buenas noches, mamá y papá,  
al menos deberías disfrutar tus sueños  
Es hora de que los adultos se vayan  
a la cama  
Encantador y asfixiante caramelo,  
cruzo mis piernas desnudas con timidez  
¿cómo iremos más lejos esta noche?_

— InuYasha, bien... no creo que quieras que te lo pida -se sonrojó la mujer, manteniendo su orgullo- Pero la verdad es que yo...

— Realmente no hace falta que lo digas -suspiró él, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella- Ya está todo dicho entre nosotros.

Kikyou cerró los ojos y dejó que InuYasha la besara, sentía el sabor de sus labios muy dulce y a la vez muy conocido, pero por más que se esforzara en recordar, no sabía, ni le importaba mucho ya si lo conocía de antes o no, pues en aquél momento no le hacía falta.

El muchacho atrapó su cintura entre las manos y la atrajo más hacia él, Kikyou al principio se resistió poniéndose muy tensa, pero al final terminó cediendo al beso, que se hacía cada vez más y más intenso. Cuando ya no pudieron más por la falta de aire, se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, a la mujer le fascinaba la mirada que él le devolvía, pues sus ojos eran de color ámbar y brillaban como si fueran caramelo líquido, transmitiéndole mil y un cosas a la vez.

Tras un largo rato de estar en silencio y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, la chica le lanzó los brazos al cuello, para abrazarlo. No sabía por qué, no lo entendía, pero estaba segura de que aquel hombre era la persona a la que amaba y al que sin duda, quería pertenecer. Éste pareció entenderlo -o en realidad ya lo sabía- y se abalanzó sobre su cuello, succionando suavemente, tras apartar su largo cabello.

InuYasha sonrió al escuchar como la chica susurraba su nombre en la oscuridad, casi siempre solía recordarlo cuando se iba a dormir y escucharlo en vivo era mejor que los recuerdos. Siguió bajando por su cuello y cuando menos se dio cuenta ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la mullida cama, con la luz de luna pegándoles en la espalda. Como todos los días, no podían detenerse, el instinto era más fuerte.

_No me muerdas, ve fácil, no me gustan  
las cosas amargas aún, es por los pasteles  
de mamá que siempre había estado comiendo  
Si algo es desconocido puede que seas curioso  
Muéstrame todo, sólo tú verás mi..._

Los primeros tonos rosáceos que anunciaban el amanecer aparecieron unas horas después en el horizonte, despertando a las dos personas que se encontraban tendidas sobre la cama, abrazadas como si nunca quisieran soltarse. Kikyou tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante y respiraba suave y pausadamente, pues se encontraba totalmente dormida; mientras que InuYasha acariciaba su cabello que le caía por la espalda.

— Despierta, dormilona -susurró el hombre, dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna- Me tengo que marchar.

— ¿Tan rápido? -se quejó Kikyou, dejando su orgullo a un lado- Pero si todavía falta un poco para que amanezca. Quédate -le pidió con voz suplicante, acercándose a su rostro- Por favor.

— No debería, apenas nos conocemos... -se burló él, sonriéndole de nuevo, aunque en realidad el verdadero motivo era que en unas horas olvidaría todo de nuevo y no era conveniente que se encontrara a un extraño en su cama.

— No es divertido -se quejó ella, sonrojándose- Creo que ahora nos conocemos mejor.

— Muchísimo mejor -corroboró él, robándole un beso rápido- Pero debes tener en cuenta que mis padres también me esperan ¿o acaso quieres arrebatarle a su único hijo de su lado?

— Quizás -sonrió ella- Después de todo, son sólo unas horas ¿qué de malo tiene?

— Bien -respondió InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño- entonces trata de dormir, yo estaré aquí.

Kikyou sonrió satisfecha ante tal respuesta y volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del hombre, sin dejar de juguetear con su cabello plateado, hasta que se quedó dormida. En el tiempo en que la mujer se durmió InuYasha no dejó de cavilar, amaba estar a su lado y esas noches que compartían, pero algo dentro de él quería más. Necesitaba saber que ella estaría a su lado para siempre, incluso se imaginaba a sus hijos corriendo por la playa... pero no sabía si eso era imposible, después de todo ¿cómo podrían tener una familia si ella lo olvidaba todo cada día?

Casi podía imaginarse el día de su boda, con todo y su noche y luego al día siguiente a Kikyou despertándose alarmada al encontrarlo a su lado y un vestido de novia tendido a sus pies; caso similar a si tenían bebés: era imposible y eso le carcomía el alma. No sabía cuánto más podía aguantar con encuentros furtivos al anochecer, encuentros que se olvidaban con cada aparición del alba.

_He estado deseando como cenicienta  
voy a escapar sin nada más que mi uniforme  
la magia puede detener el tiempo  
antes de que los villanos nos molesten_

Los primeros ruidos de sus padres despertándose varias horas después lo alertaron de que debía marcharse. Le costó mucho trabajo salir de ahí, pues Kikyou inconscientemente lo sujetaba de la mano, pero tras un montón de esfuerzos logró colarse por la ventana con una fuerte determinación: nunca jamás volver allí. No cuando le hacía tanto daño.

Kikyou abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el frío aire del amanecer acariciándole la espalda, no entendía cómo había llegado allí ni por qué estaba desnuda, pero tenía la certeza de que algo le faltaba. Pero al mirar alrededor tampoco pudo reconocer nada, se sentía muy desorientada.

Se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas y se acercó al balcón para cerrar la ventana, en eso estaba, cuando un aroma conocido invadió sus sentidos: Un aroma dulce, pero a la vez fuerte; suave, masculino, algo que la volvía loca y que claramente no pertenecía a su padre.

A su padre podía recordarlo, incluso a su madre... pero ¿y el hombre que había dejado aquél aroma? Intuía que era alguien importante, alguien especial, alguien con quien había compartido muchísimo y se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo. Sin embargo, poco le importó el sentirse abochornada, porque su deseo de volver a ver a quienquiera que fuese esa persona era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo.

Se vistió con rapidez mientras el sol ascendía lentamente por el cielo y podía notar sus mejillas ardiendo al pensar en que un hombre la había tocado, pero eso no detuvo su determinación de buscarlo. Bajó de dos en dos los escalones hacia el comedor y su madre le sonrió al verla entrar, para de inmediato servirle de desayunar.

Todo parecía pintar a que sería un día como cualquier otro, pensaron sus padres, al verla comer con aire entusiasmado el plato de hojuelas de maíz, pero se sorprendieron al saber que no sería así cuando ella preguntó:

— Mamá, papá ¿por qué si casi tengo 19 años, no tengo novio o amigos?, ¿por qué no voy a la universidad como todos? -inquirió, hablando con tranquilidad, como si les preguntara del tiempo.

Sus padres entornaron los ojos y minutos después de un largo silencio, su madre rompió a llorar, con lo que Kikyou comprendió que había hecho mal, quizás había hecho mal durante años y no lo sabía, ese pensamiento la atravesó como un cuchillo afilado y la alentó a pedir que le dijeran la verdad, pues ya no quería ver llorar así a su madre.

Ellos le explicaron sobre su condición genética, sobre la enfermedad que no tenía cura aparente, sobre que olvidaba todo cada día que pasaba y con cada una de sus palabras, se abría ante Kikyou un horrible e inmenso abismo de dolor. ¿Cuántas cosas... no, cuántas personas importantes había olvidado?

_Quiero escaparme al igual que Julieta  
pero no me llames por ese nombre  
Sí, debemos estar atados o sería demasiado aburrido  
Cariño ¿vas a vivir conmigo?_

— Mamá, papá, lo siento -se disculpó ella- Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar esto todos los años de mi vida, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, o quizás sí -levantó la mirada y aunque la voz le temblaba un poco les pidió: Déjenme ser libre, por favor. Ya no les daré más cargas o preocupaciones, déjenme ir a buscarlo.

— ¿A InuYasha? -la voz de su padre se endureció- Jamás. Kikyou, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con nosotros, no eres una carga, hija, te queremos a nuestro lado, no tienes por qué ir a buscar a nadie, nosotros te cuidaremos siempre.

— InuYasha... -susurró Kikyou y se levantó de un salto de la mesa, pasando por la sala de estar a toda velocidad y derrumbando a su paso varias fotografías donde se mostraban a dos niños y después, dos adolescentes de cabello negro observando la playa.

Cogió una entre sus manos y la observó, pero por más que hizo el esfuerzo, ningún recuerdo acudió a su mente. Sólo tenía su nombre, su foto, pero no la real certeza de que ese fuera el hombre al que ella deseaba ver. No sabía cómo era de carácter, no lo recordaba, no podía adivinar qué le disgustaba o no, a pesar de haberse conocido años atrás, porque su enfermedad se lo impedía ¿de verdad quería encontrar a alguien para hacerle sufrir los mismos disgustos que a sus padres? La respuesta estaba clara: dejó la fotografía sobre el estante donde había estado durante años y subió a su habitación con pesadez, ante el alivio de sus padres, quizás fuera mejor así, ya se le olvidaría todo al día siguiente ¿no?

La tarde transcurrió en relativa calma y aunque InuYasha había estado conteniéndose de no ir a ver a Kikyou, decidió que una visita rápida y sin hablarle no le haría ningún daño, por lo que se encaminó hacia su casa, sin esperar nada en particular.

La escena de la que había sido testigo la noche anterior volvía a repetirse, aunque con unas pequeñas modificaciones: Kikyou observaba el mar desde su balcón, pero no tenía un rostro serio como siempre, sino uno surcado de lágrimas, que lo hizo acercarse corriendo hacia su casa, ignorando lo que se había prometido a sí mismo.

— Kikyou ¿qué te pasa, qué sucede? -se alarmó él, pensando en que algo había salido mal después de que él se marchara o incluso cuando él estaba allí.

— InuYasha -dijo ella, más para sí por recordar al muchacho de la foto, pero éste lo interpretó como si ella lo recordara.

— ¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió él y al ver que la mujer no le respondía subió con agilidad no muy propia de un ser humano hasta el balcón- ¿Tus padres me vieron salir anoche? ¿Te dijeron algo? ¡Habla de una vez! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

— Así que eras tú... sí, eras tú con el que bueno, yo... -se sonrojó y se cubrió las manos con la cara.

— ¿Quiere decir que lo recuerdas? -saltó él, con voz potente, casi seguro de que lo habían oído incluso hasta sus padres.

— No -respondió y deseo con toda el alma que eso fuese mentira- No recuerdo nada -y sin más rompió a llorar nuevamente, justo en el momento en que sus padres abrían la puerta para encontrar la escena más desagradable -al menos para ellos-: su hija se abrazaba al muchacho, llorando y éste la acariciaba de manera muy poco normal para un par de amigos.

Antes de que nadie moviera un músculo, InuYasha la tomó entre sus brazos y susurró: ¡Vámonos!; después dio un ágil salto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el mar, con los gritos de sus padres retumbándole en los oídos. Durante largo rato no hablaron y sólo se detuvieron hasta que anocheció, ya cuando estaban muy muy lejos de su casa.

— Explícamelo, por favor -pidió Kikyou- ¿qué... pasa entre nosotros?

InuYasha fue el que se sonrojó ahora, no se le daban bien los asuntos románticos, no cuando tenía que volver a explicar lo que sentía tan abiertamente. Sin embargo, se armó de paciencia y aún sonrojado, haciendo pausas para esconder su bochornó le explicó todo: que se había enamorado de ella cuando tenía apenas 15 años y que desde ese día, la conquistaba diario, la visitaba a diario todas las noches, que no le importaba que estuviera enferma y que la amaba, tanto, que necesitaba que fuera su esposa.

_Cenicienta, que había dicho muchas mentiras, se dice que ha  
sido comida por el lobo ¿qué debo hacer? algo debe hacerse  
o seré comida, por favor, sálvame antes de eso_

Eso bastó para que volviera a echarse a llorar, esta vez con lágrimas de alegría y le plantara un beso al confundido muchacho, que no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz, aunque quizás fuera obvio: él no podía entender cuán feliz le hacían sus palabras, porque no había estado viviendo el dilema de ser o no una carga para alguien, para después descubrir que en realidad no era una carga para nadie y que lo que hacían sus padres y él para su bienestar, era porque la amaban, más que a nada y les preocupaba mucho su felicidad.

Kikyou entonces se alegró, por primera vez en su vida, de lo que tenía. Allí, sentada en la arena en un lugar desconocido para ambos, sentía que no podía ser más feliz, como si las penas de esa vida y quizás de muchas otras vidas antes de esa se extinguieran. Incluso se sentía con ganas de reír como loca y así se lo expresó al perplejo InuYasha.

— Sí me quiero casar contigo -contestó con una gran sonrisa la mujer, pero a la vez de manera un poco seria- Si no te importa que olvide todo al otro día.

— Siempre te puedo hacer recordar -respondió él, aún sonrojado, pero volviendo a su tono normal.

La mujer sonrió: "Tenemos toda la vida".

FIN.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mi primer fic InuYasha para un concurso, la canción es Romeo and Cinderella de Miku Hatsune.


End file.
